


𝕬𝖜𝖊𝖘𝖆𝖒𝖕𝖔𝖓𝖐 𝕺𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖘

by roycediangelo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bored, M/M, end my sorry existence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roycediangelo/pseuds/roycediangelo
Summary: Read the dang title
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	1. Requests

Hello!

I need requests. I will write anything except incest and minor on minor or minor with an of age person.


	2. Sammy? (Not a Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sam is pissy that Ponk is hanging out with Punz. So he goes creeper mode and when Ponk get's home, he gets beat up. TW for abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you have to read this. TW for abuse.

【Ｓａｍ】

Sam stared at Punz and Ponk laughing and sparring together. His heart felt numb. His brain disconnected. He turned around and stalked back to the Prison. His fingernails dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood. He held his trident in his other hand. The world became an array of dull blacks and greys. Sam was on autopilot and no on seemed to notice. Sam didn't care.  
  


【P O N K】

Ponk waved Punz goodbye and started walking towards him and Sam's house. He hadn't seen Sam today. He assumed he was just busy or something. Ponk fiddled with his keys and opened the door. He set his fishing rod on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, looking for Sam. Sam wasn't there. He walked into the bathroom. Sam wasn't there. He checked the garden. Sam wasn't there. Ponk finally checked the bedroom. Sam was there, sitting on the bed, facing the opposite wall. Ponk crawled onto the bed and put his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't move. 

"Sammy?" Ponk said, putting his arms around Sam's neck.  
  


Sam wrapped his hand around Ponk's arm. He sunk his nails into Ponks's wrist. Ponk yelped and pulled his arms away. Sam turned to him, his eyes a fiery red. Sam grabbed Ponk by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. Ponk cried out. Sam pulled Ponk up by his hair and slammed his face into the wall repeatedly. Ponk's nose was bloody and he was sobbing and begging Sam to stop. Sam let go of Ponk's hair. Ponk tried to scurry away. Sam stepped on his back.

"Sam, please," Ponk croaked out.  
  


Sam pushed Ponk against the wall and pinned him down with his foot. Sam's face was cold and almost frozen. His eyes, however, were alive and were filled with unbridled rage and hatred. Ponk was terrified. Sam pulled out a short, sharp and slender knife from his pocket. Ponk's eyes widened. Sam grabbed Ponk by the arm and shoved him onto the bed and pinning him down. Sam pulled up Ponk's shirt. He started cutting Ponk's back. Ponk sobbed and kicked and thrashed and begged. 

But Sam didn't stop.

He didn't stop 'till Ponk passed out.  
  


Ponk woke up wrapped in bloody sheets. He felt woozy and tired. His back ached. Ponk got up and stumbled to the bathroom. It looked like it was almost noon. Blood had dried on Ponk's face. Ponk stared at his back through the mirror. Written in scratchy letters was:  
  


𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚂𝚊𝚖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter with be tooth rotting fluff, I swear. Again, I apologize. This is so teribbly written.


	3. Valentine Cuddles ( Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ponk_supremacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some teeth rotting fluff to make up for the previous oneshot. I also changed cannon heights. Ponk is 5'6 and Sam is 9'3

𝓟𝓸𝓷𝓴

Ponk woke up with a warm feeling on his back and someone breathing softly down his neck. Sam was cuddling him like a teddy bear, which was pretty accurate since Ponk was nearly half his side. Ponk attempted to push his massive boyfriend off of him. He twisted to face Sam. Dark green dots decorated his face. His hair was a mess. Ponk gave Sam a little kiss on the cheek to wake him up. Sam yawned and slowly opened his eyes.   
  


"Sammy," Ponk whined. "Let me gooooooo."

Sam gave a low chuckle and kissed Ponk on the forehead before unwrapping his arms from around Ponk's torso. Ponk rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen. He turned on the light and started making pancakes. Ponk could hear the loud footsteps of his boyfriend as he thumped down to the kitchen. Sam sat down at the counter.  
  
"Ponkie?" Sam asked. " What are you making?"

"Pancakes~," Ponk purred. "It's Valentine's,"

Ponk heard Sam silently curse to himself and get up. Ponk didn't think anything of it. Ponk heard Sam come up behind him and wrap his arms around Ponk's torso. Sam could see that Ponk was holding something. He couldn't quite see what it was. Sam flipped Ponk around. That startled Ponk.  
  


"Ponk I've been meaing to ask you this," Sam breathed. Sam took out a ruby ring. "Will you marry me,"

Ponk stood there shocked for a couple of seconds before choking out. "Yes,"

Sam slipped on the ring and gave Ponk a kiss.

**"I love you," Sam said in a quiet voice**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ponk replied.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally 2am and I have school tomorrow. I need h e l p


	4. First Date (Kind of a Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk and Sam go on an awkward first date. They're in college. Another idea from Ponk_supremacy, my saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post everyday. But if I don't post, it's probably school shit.

𝓢𝓪𝓶

Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot, holding a single rose in his left hand. Punz elbowed him in the side and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll do fine," Punz said in a surprisingly reassuring voice.   
  


Sam finally saw Ponk walk into the café. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt and blue jeans. Punz waved him over. Ponk sat down at the table greeting Punz and saying and awkward hello to Sam. Punz grinned and walked away. Sam and Ponk sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Sam started making random small talk. Ponk and Sam eventually started talking, about school, games, animals and books.

Their food eventually came and Sam handed Ponk the rose. Ponk giggled and blushed. Sam's heart almost exploded. He looked down at his plate and trying to ignore the burning feeling in his chest. Ponk laughed at Sam's bright red face. Sam silently cursed Punz for setting him up with this guy. He was just so fucking cute and pretty and was making Sam's heart explode.

𝒯𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝒮𝓀𝒾𝓅

Sam watched Ponk run around the shore of the beach, giggling like a maniac. The sun was setting and the sky was an orangeish pink. The air smelled like the sea. Ponk had insisted they go to the beach after the café. Sam was sitting a bit away from the water, not really wanting to get wet. 

"Sammy, come on," Ponk yelled from the water. "The water's nice."

Sam groaned, got up and walked towards Ponk. Ponk dragged him into the water and showed him random stones from the sea floor. One was smooth and grey, The other was black and jagged. The last was translucenty and almost crystal like. Ponk splashed Sam in the face. Sam splashed him back. This turned into a play fight. Ponk tackled Sam onto the shore.

**"I love you," Ponk whispered.**

**"Why wouldn't you?" Sam joked, kissing Sam on the cheek.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking a long time to do the request from pik_. Long story short, it's such a good concept and I want to do it justice. This shit was also rushed, I apologize.


	5. Lemon City Burns (P1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam and Puffy burn down Lemon City. Ponk is fucking pissed. They have and argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a request and will be longer than previous oneshots. This is pure angst.

𝓟𝓸𝓷𝓴

Ponk stared at the charred remains of Lemon City. The smell of burnt citrus filled the air. Hot tears ran down his face. Ponk's mask fell from his hands. A lump had formed in his throat. Ponk dropped to his knees. A raw, anguished scream escaped his mouth. Ponk beat the ground in anger, frustration and exhaustion. No one could hear him out here. No one would even care. Ponk quietly sobbed as he went through the burned remains of Lemon City. Two things caught his eye. The first one was dark green. The second one was rainbow coloured.

It was Sam and Puffy.

Sam and Puffy did this.

His own fucking boyfriend helped do this.

Ponk's sadness turned to rage. Ponk fucking cracked. He expected Puffy to do this. But not Sam. Not his Sammy. Not his own boyfriend. Ponk picked up his mask and started walking back to Sam's house. He tried to calm down. Tried to shove the anger deep inside of him. Tried to ignore the feeling of growing rage with Sam. But he just couldn't. Sam burned down Lemon City. The place that Ponk had spent months on it. It was his baby. Ponk was so proud of it. It was his _home_. Ponk needed to talk to someone. The lights in Hannah's house was out. She was probably out. Ponk didn't want to look for Foolish. Niki and Fundy were in Drywaters. Too far. Ponk stopped in front of Sam's house. He took a deep breath and walked into his house.

Sam was making food in the kitchen. He didn't seem to notice Ponk had walked in. Ponk quietly put his mask on the coffee table and snuck up behind Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam 's torso. Sam tensed and peaked over his shoulder. He stared down at Ponk for a couple of seconds before turning back to whatever he was making. 

"Hey Sammy," Ponk said, playing with Sam's shirt. "Where were you tonight?"

Sam froze. "I've been home all day."

"Oh, really," Ponk said through gritted teeth. "I think you were at Lemon City."

Sam spun around and stared at Ponk. "What?"

"Don't fucking lie to me," Ponk said in a slightly raised voice. "You and Puffy burned down Lemon City."

"We thought Niki was there," Sam said, not looking at Ponk,

"So you fucking burnt down my home!" Ponk screeched. "Because you _thought_ Niki was in Lemon City?"

"She's trying to hurt Tommy!" Sam shouted back, completely ignoring whatever he was cooking.

"So you burnt my home?" Ponk screamed. " That was more important to you than me?"

" _Tommy_ is more important than you," Sam yelled back. " _Everyone_ is more fucking important to you,"

Ponk didn't speak. His eyes filled up with tears. Sam seemed to notice what he said and tried to say something but Ponk didn't listen. He turned and ran. He ran into the darkness. Into the night. Running away from his problems. 

**Like Always**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically pulled out your heart, stomped on it and gave you half a paracetamol to help with the pain. I'm not sorry. Okay maybe only slightly.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at school writing this.

I'M AT SCHOOL AND I'M FUCKING WRTITNG. YHUGABDBYABDY.  
  


Anyway, I probably won't post today. I'm not allowed to use my laptop during the week and I have to do this at midnight. I haven't been able to focus at school and was sleep deprived. I won't post today but I'll try and post tomorrow. Bye luvs.


	7. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little crack chapter to ease your pain.

𝓢𝓪𝓶

Sam rushed to Ponk's side and asked what was wrong. Ponk was on the ground wheezing. He pointed to the sign in front of Puffy and Niki's Bakery. He wheezed out:

**"Fr e sha vaco do!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt bad for not posting.


	8. I need request luvs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests.

Ok so I need more requests. The request for pik_ and the P2 for 'Lemon City Burns' are going up Thursday or Friday and I kinda want more requests so I have shit to write. I do smut but I haven't really written it much before so if it's bad, I aplologize. So requests. Bye luvs.💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post today. I just wanted to do this little announcement. Sorry for spamming with not so satisfactory content. I have ADHD and my impulse control is almost non existent. I'm also I'll forget about this book.


	9. Lemon City Burns (P2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk joins the Eggpire. And stabs Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I wrote this between classes in my notebook. So I apologize if this seems rushed. My dumbass was trying not to get caught and get detention.

𝓟𝓸𝓷𝓴

Ponk sat in the ruins of Lemon city, sobbing his eyes out. Sam didn't care about him. His own lover didn't care about him. That broke him. No one in the server cared about him. No one even his own lover. No one even cared about him enough not to burn his shit down. He was just someone you steal things from when you're to lazy to get supplies.  
  


"You loved Lemon City, didn't you?" A voice said from behind him.

Ponk jumped to his feet, spun around, and wiped the tears from his eyes. It was Bad, standing behind him with his hood over his head, Bad looked normal. Except for his eyes. His eyes. They were bloodred. The colour of bloodvines. _The Egg!_ Ponk's brain was screaming at him to run but it was as if he was frozen in place. His feet wouldn't move.

"Aren't you mad?"

Bloodvines wrapped around his feet.

"Don't you want revenge?"

Bloodvines were now wrapped around his torso.

"Why don't you join us, Ponk."

Ponk answered almost on autopilot. "The Egg will make everything better."

Bad smiled down at him. But it wasn't sly or cunning or condescending. It was sweet and warm. Like Sam's smile. But Sam didn't care. Bad cared. Bad _cared_. Someone finally cared for him. And Ponk was happy.

𝒯𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝓈𝓀𝒾𝓅

𝓢𝓪𝓶

Sam was worried about Ponk. He hadn't seen Ponk in a week. Sam wished he hadn't helped Puffy burn down Lemon City. He wished he hadn't argued with Ponk. Wished he hadn't said what he said. He just wanted his Ponkie back. No one had seen around and Sam didn't want to assume the worst.

Sam stood around Hannah's house, helping her and Foolish burn off bloodvines from around her house. Foolish was moaning and groaning while Hannah absolutely refused to touch the vines. She was holding the supply of holy water in case something went wrong.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and a flurry of bloodvines shot up through Hannah's house. Hannah screeched and nearly dropped the case of holy water. Foolish yelped and fell backwards. Sam stared at the bloodvines for a while before getting out his trident. The flurry of blood vines settled, revealing three figures. Wait, no. There were four figures. Bad, Antfrost, Punz and....no that couldn't be. Was that Ponk? Ponk was standing between the four of them. He was the shortest of the four but was the scariest looking. 

"Ponkie~" Bad purred. "Why don't you take care of Sam."

Ponk rushed at Sam, stabbing at him. Sam ducked and grabbed Ponk's arm, trying not to hurt him. Ponk stabbed at him again, knocking him to the ground. Ponk held his sword to Sam's throat.

"Ponk, please," Sam begged. "I love you."

"Don't you remember," Ponk purred.

**"Everyone is more important than me."**

And then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought there was going to be comfort.


	10. Sammy? P2 (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz finds out and is pissed. Sam doesn't remember doing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so if I was going to make them break up if I did a part two because, well, if someone beats you up, ya maybe want to break up with them. But, I have changed my mind. Don't @ me on this one.

𝓟𝓾𝓷𝔃

Punz called for Ponk, wondering where he was. He hadn't seen him all morning. Ponk had agreed to meet him on Prime Path to plan a date night for him and Sam and it wasn't like him to just not show up to something, especially something about Sam. Punz called out for Ponk again, checking the bed again. There was dried up blood on the sheets. Punz shrugged it off as Sam ripping open one of his wounds by mistake or Ponk had picked open one of many scars.

Punz suddenly heard crying from the bathroom. He slowly opened the bathroom door. Ponk was curled into a tight ball in the bathtub sobbing his eyes out. Punz froze for a moment before dropping to his knees and helped Ponk into a sitting position. Ponk flinched and pulled away from Punz's touch. Something was wrong. Ponk's face was all bruised and bloody. His nose was broken and he had a black eye. Punz gently helped Ponk out of the bath and out of the house. Ponk was limping.

Punz opened the door to his house and let Ponk sit down on the couch. Punz searched around for his first aid kit and sat down on the catch with Ponk. Ponk didn't meet his eyes. Punz started cleaning Ponk's face, All the blood had came from a rather deep cut. Punz couldn't possibly think of where he could have got that from. Punz set Ponk's nose and cleaned the cut on his cheek. It wasn't deep enough to have to have stitches but deep enough to have to have a bandage.

"Ponk," Punz said in a gentle, coaxing voice. He noticed the back of Ponk's shirt was bloody. "Raise up your shirt."

Ponk looked panicked. He shook his head. Punz asked again' Ponk refused. Punz sighed. He took out a small tranquilizer. Ponk didn't seem to notice. Punz moved closer to Ponk and attempted to put the tranquilizer into Ponk's thigh. Ponk noticed and jumped away. 

"Ponk," Punz said. "Please, I just need to see if you have any wounds,"

Ponk shook his head violently. Punz didn't want to do this. But he had to. He lunged at Ponk and pinned him to the wall. Ponk cried out and thrashed in Punz grip. But Punz was bigger than him. And much stronger. Punz pulled the tranquilizer from his mouth and stabbed it into Ponk's thigh. It wasn't aggressive. It was sort of gentle. As gentle as you can be when you're stabbing someone in the thigh with a tranquilizer. Ponk cried out and attempted to loosen Punz's grip. Ponk slowly stopped struggling and slumped against Punz.

"Sorry Ponk," Punz whispered, carrying Ponk back towards the couch.

Punz laid Ponk down on his stomach. He rolled up Ponk's shirt. Written across his back in cuts was 'Ｐｒｏｐｅｒｔｙ Ｏｆ Ｓａｍ' . Punz looked at at those words horrified. The cuts were deep and looked painful. Punz ignored the urge to go find Sam and beat the shit out of him and cleaned the wounds and stitched the up. He wrapped gauze around Ponk's torso and attempted to carry Ponk to his room without hurting him too much. He tucked Ponk into his bed and turned on his heels. He was about to have a _serious_ talk with Sam.

𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓢𝓴𝓲𝓹

Punz saw Sam talking to Quackity in the hotel. He gritted his teeth, shoved his anger down and walked over to them, his normal nonchalant smile on his face. He drummed up random small talk, slowly drawing Sam away from Quackity and pushing Quackity towards Sapnap and Karl. Once Quackity ran off chasing Karl and Sapnap, he pulled Sam behind the hotel.

"What the hell did you do to Ponk?" Punz hissed out, glaring at Sam.

Sam looked at Punz confused. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Punz took out a picture he had taken of Ponk's injury.

Sam stared at it. "What the fuck."

Punz looked at Sam confused. "You didn't do this?"

"Why would I," Sam hissed.

Punz dragged Sam back to his house. Sam was confused. Punz was annoyed. Either Sam was playing dumb or he really didn't do it. Punz proceeded to show Sam Ponk's wounds. Ponk was still asleep. While Punz and Sam were trying to figure out who did it, Ponk woke up. Ponk stifled a scream. Both Sam and Punz looked at him.

"Ponk, it's okay," Punz said in the same gentle tone. "Calm down."

Ponk calmed down slightly. Slightly is the keyword. He avoided making eye contact with Sam. Punz was explaining the predicament when Ponk suddenly looked Sam in the eye.

"I thought your eyes were red,"

"No, they're green," Sam said, even more confused now. "When were they ever red."

"Last night they were," Ponk paused. "Red."

"If his eyes were red it couldn't have been him," Punz came to the conclusion. "Unless it was..."

Sam and Punz both looked at each other and said in unison. " **Creeper Sam.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a bit of comfort. I dunno. I made this last night at like 3am. I don't feel like writing a p3 so you decide what happens next.


	11. Lol sorry

Yeah sorry for not posting. I'm currently doing this in school because I have no internet and I just moved. Bye luvs


End file.
